


疯子

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: Universe棒球队181 | 性瘾上篇轩源；下篇源轩，带点R18G意味，异物入体
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

周日的训练早在中午结束。孙贤佑最后一个离开更衣室，又在两个小时后折回来，他到家才想起自己不小心把课本落在了储物柜里。

他开门就闻到一阵令人面红耳赤的气味，一个身着队服的人跨坐在更衣室中间的长板凳上，那人没穿裤子，两条腿在长凳两边晃荡着，宽松的夹克勉强遮住他白花花的屁股。

妈的，又是那个疯子。孙贤佑后悔自己忘记敲门。

那是他们队里的王牌棒球手，叫蔡亨源。他脾气古怪，队友找他搭话时也只是看着对方的眼睛笑眯眯，却从未搭话。要不是训练场上的一些必要交流，孙贤佑还以为他是个哑巴。脾气再古怪孙贤佑也不得不承认，蔡亨源长得实在太好看了。

说他是疯子不因为别的，只因为无意撇见他在某次比赛前从储物柜里取出肛塞塞进屁股里，然后若无其事地穿上运动裤上了赛场。孙贤佑对天发誓绝非故意偷看，只是透过自己柜子里的小镜子不小心看到的。

“队长，要上场了。“那是蔡亨源第一次主动说话。

孙贤佑也听见了他尾音里有一丝轻笑。

塞着肛塞打球的冲击实在太大，之后的一段时间，孙贤佑有些无法直视蔡亨源，可好死不死地，随着球队人员消减，他们越来越频繁地共处一室，不论是公用浴室还是更衣间；蔡亨源曾在更衣室里与电话那头的人调情——当孙贤佑就在隔壁冲澡。

两人独处的时刻，蔡亨源总是有意无意地向孙贤佑传达着一些信息，眼神也好动作也好，或是发出的声音也好，翻译过来都是一句话：“我是个婊子，要不要来操我？”

孙贤佑虽然自诩钢铁直男，但面对这个美若天仙的疯子却还是讨厌不起来。

“请帮帮我……”听到身后有动静，蔡亨源转过头可怜兮兮地看着门口的人，看到来者是孙贤佑，他嘴角突然不住上扬起来。

孙贤佑深呼吸：“怎么了……我操。”

蔡亨源转过身，棒球衫下汗津津的身体一丝不挂，私处的毛也被清理干净。他的双腕被手铐紧紧铐在胯骨间，生生把胸前的肌肉挤出了若隐若现的乳沟。

铐间的金属链在他勃起的阴茎根部紧紧缠了一圈，交叉处又牵着另一条带着锁的细链，那条链子……蔡亨源捕捉到他视线的动向，主动打开双腿抬了抬腰，好让孙贤佑一览无余。

锁链压着囊袋与会阴，是从他的后穴里牵出来的，透明的粘液一点点渗出，顺着臀肉滴在长凳上。

孙贤佑一瞬间气血上涌，av都没这么刺激的。他也从没想过男人的穴也能粉嫩成这样。

蔡亨源欣赏着孙贤佑变化万千的脸色，觉得他有些可爱，“别看了队长……帮我开锁。”

“啊…抱歉……那个，对，钥匙呢？”孙贤佑这才回过神，不好意思地挠挠头。

“在里面，”蔡亨源的语气满是期待，“把链子拔出来。”

“那…“孙贤佑的手已经鬼使神差地摸了过去，”冒犯了……“

冰凉的指尖碰到私处肌肤的瞬间，蔡亨源忽然像过电般闷哼一声，像故意诱导着孙贤佑心生歹念。

两人的脸都已经烫得不行，孙贤佑强忍着让他头晕目眩的性冲动，小心翼翼地拉着被穴死死绞着的细链。

“嗯……快点…” 像是被什么刺激，蔡亨源突然浑身颤抖了一下。

孙贤佑感受到了链条愈发强大的阻力，只好又施了点力气拖拽，他看到蔡亨源的穴口被牵出的玻璃球一点点撑开。那球的直径足有七八公分，把菊穴的褶皱全部撑平了还是有些勉强。

孙贤佑准备抬头问蔡亨源怎么办，却看见这人爽得直翻白眼；于是他手腕发力，把锁链牵引的第一枚玻璃球拽了出来。

“难受吗？“孙贤佑还是礼貌性地发问。

”不难受，“蔡亨源收了收后穴，好像还意犹未尽。”

不知道后面还有几颗，孙贤佑加快了手上的速度。

每当玻璃球靠近穴口，蔡亨源总会不停抽搐，那根被缠住禁止射精的可怜阴茎也都颤抖不停。

玻璃球像卵般从蔡亨源的体内产出，还挂着黏黏糊糊的蜜水。

第七枚和其它玻璃球不一样，倒像是万圣节用的塑料彩蛋。

孙贤佑拧开它，里面躺着蔡亨源说的钥匙。

”是这个吗？“

“嗯嗯。”蔡亨源兴奋地舔了舔唇边的津液。

孙贤佑这才注意到，这几颗尺寸夸张的拉珠还没让这疯子满足，他正戴着棒球手套，专心用那粗糙的皮革系绳蹂躏着乳头。

孙贤佑就这么站在原地欣赏，直到蔡亨源泪汪汪地恳求他开锁让他射精。

他凑上前开锁。小锁打开的一瞬间，蔡亨源的精液就喷了孙贤佑满脸。

孙贤佑自己都纳闷，他居然没觉得恶心，反倒伸出舌头舔掉了溅在唇边的白浊。

”呀哥，对不起！”没有丝毫歉意的蔡亨源赶忙坐起身，喘着粗气让孙贤佑坐下，随后跨坐在他身上，像狗一般舔掉了他下巴上挂着的白浆。

灵巧的手不知何时已经解开了牛仔裤拉链。他急不可耐地隔着内裤胡乱揉了两下，掏出孙贤佑尺寸可观的阴茎直直坐了下去。

肉柱挺入穴内的瞬间，两人都发出了一声满足的呻吟。

蔡亨源突然笑了，双手搭上孙贤佑的脖颈，低下头吻了他：“哥操我呀。”

“疯婊子。”孙贤佑彻底放弃了对于性取向的抵抗，泄愤似的在白皙的屁股上狠狠框了几掌，打得蔡亨源后穴痉挛，前柱也不停吐水。

下身被松软湿润的穴包裹着，他不知轻重地咬上面前送上门的乳头。

”哈啊…哈哈哈好舒服啊队长，别停，不要停，不要停哈哈哈。“ 蔡亨源吓得以为自己的乳头要被咬下来，疼痛让他更加亢奋，满面潮红的咯咯笑着，一缕缕黑发乱七八糟地黏在脸和脖子上。他像快要溺死般张嘴喘着气，任由口水牵出长长的丝，把他的上身弄得一片狼籍。

孙贤佑差点操红了眼，差点把他的肠子操到脱垂。

蔡亨源脱力地趴在长凳上掰开屁股，把肿胀的松穴露给孙贤佑看，内里鲜红的媚肉颤微微地托着刚射进去的精液。

“去冲个澡吗？”孙贤佑又用手指挖了些精水出来，好让白浊像av里那样顺着腿流下。

“好～”蔡亨源笑着，懒懒道。

孙贤佑这一个澡不知道冲了多久，出来的时候看见蔡亨源正拿着自己的球棒细细端详。那球棒足有他的小臂粗。

“哥，过两天可以借我用一下吗？” 他抬起头，笑盈盈地看着孙贤佑。

妈的疯子。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *危险操作很多，新手请勿模仿*

“呜好舒服...嗯哥哥顶到了...”

蔡亨源在孙贤佑家留宿。两人喝得醉醺醺的，在客厅和厨房胡天胡地了好几回。

酒后的蔡亨源乖得匪夷所思，娇声娇气像只小绵羊；孙贤佑背后发毛，总觉得他下一秒就要搞事。然而到他洗完澡躺倒床上后也无事发生，便准备等蔡亨源洗完澡就一起睡觉了。

距离他们确定炮友关系已经过了一个月。

孙贤佑起初不太适应，现也开始享受起自己规律至极的日常里多些意外的疯狂，大量的体力消耗除外。

拖着疲乏的身体，他很快开始打瞌睡。床头昏黄的小夜灯还亮着。

“小熊小熊，我洗好了~” 蔡亨源洗完澡，没敲门便进了孙贤佑的卧室，“诶？睡着了？”

孙贤佑没睡着，但实在太困，便只是原样躺着随意应了一声。

下一秒他就感到身上一重。蔡亨源跨坐到他的大腿上，大手掀开被子就在他身上摸来摸去。头发上的水滴在孙贤佑胸口和床单上，又被蔡亨源俯身舔舐干。

孙贤佑有些烦躁地睁开眼，看见他正伏在自己胸前津津有味地吮吸着乳头；见自己醒了便咯咯笑起来，嘴上又顽劣地嘬两口奶。

孙贤佑心说大事不妙，刚刚那温驯的样子果然是装的。

“哥是不是累了，” 蔡亨源一边吻着他冒出胡茬的下巴，一边把身子挤进他两腿之间，“别紧张，不用你动。”

孙贤佑原以为他要自助餐，却没想到他的手指竟在往自己的后穴探；这下他彻底清醒了，连忙夹紧膝盖却早已无济于补。他挣扎着想抽身离开，却被蔡亨源抓住，略带愠怒地面朝下压回床上，双手反剪在背后动弹不得。

“小熊小熊不要跑。”语气甚至是有些撒娇的；可此刻蔡亨源正含着他的耳朵，和以往不同，这次他用上了牙齿。孙贤佑提心吊胆，生怕万一惹他不开心会被直接咬掉耳朵。

“放松，适应就好了。”说着便直直探入一指。孙贤佑再次后悔信了他鬼话。蔡亨源才不会等他适应大小，而是适应疼痛。

润滑剂早被用光了，那修长的指节仅靠口水润滑着粗暴出入着初次被开发的穴。孙贤佑痛得直抽气，弓起背又被直直按下去。

他努力转头，正对上蔡亨源的双眼。

那双散发着疯狂的眼睛在球场上是镇压对手的利器，可深夜里看着只让孙贤佑打心底里忌惮发憷；他常居上位，也未曾留意过原来蔡亨源光是骨架就比自己大了整整一圈。他只能服从，仿佛被扼在鹰爪里的鱼，等待被尖锐的喙剖开。

蔡亨源朝他笑了笑，又在穴里加了一指，“安全词？”

“嗯...酸奶。”

强行扩到三指时孙贤佑已经痛到眼角通红，他浑身颤抖着，却死死咬着枕头愣是没出声。罪魁祸首此刻心情大好；还没到极限，他亲爱的队长还有很多可发掘的。

当孙贤佑满身大汗几近抽搐，蔡亨源才大发慈悲抽出了手。他一边活动着被穴绞到酸痛的手，一边观赏着身下猎物放弃挣扎的模样。那穴口已经红了，可怜兮兮地肿着又收不紧。

“做得好，”蔡亨源再次轻柔地抚摸起孙贤佑汗湿的背，等孙贤佑放下戒备的瞬间伺机挺身，把阴茎连根突进。

孙贤佑终于痛到叫了出来，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，他感觉自己被劈成两半，炽热的凶器还在伤口上无情碾压。

蔡亨源低头看着干涩的结合处，温热的肠肉紧紧抱着自己的肉柱，在抽出时几乎要翻出体外，连着穴口紧致的皮肤一起被阴茎来回拉扯着。

孙贤佑不愿承认，他开始有些理解蔡亨源对于对于疼痛的执着了。这种压抑、眩晕和五脏六腑的麻痹如毒品般上瘾，空气稀薄时的氧气总是甘甜的，像蔡亨源落在他后颈的吻般温柔。

他紧抓着床单哑声叫着，泪与汗水濡湿了一大片地方。

蔡亨源操了一会儿觉得无聊，便抓起孙贤佑的头发把人拽起来，从背后抱住，一手环着他的腰，一手把他的奶子打得劈啪作响，偶尔还在给几个耳光之后掐住他的脖子，如同几小时前孙贤佑在他身上施暴一般。

下身细微的变化是无法隐藏的，他下手越重孙贤佑越是兴奋，后穴越是拼命咽着他的阴茎。

他才不让孙贤佑如愿以偿。

穴道突然的空洞让孙贤佑发蒙，紧接着他就看见蔡亨源盯上了靠在床边的球棒。是他第一次做爱那天借给蔡亨源自慰用的那根。

孙贤佑还是害怕了，可蔡亨源却满脸写着兴奋，拿起球棒在手里掂量几下，又敲了敲孙贤佑的胫骨，过不久便浮出几处淤紫。

“你会喜欢的。”蔡亨源拆开最后一个保险套，套在了球棒有些磕碰的前端。

金属球棒顶在穴口，冰凉的触感冷得孙贤佑一个冷战。蔡亨源一面爱抚着他的前端，一面将球棒一点点塞进他的身体。

穴口的褶皱被彻底撑平了，甚至处在有些危险的撕裂边缘。蔡亨源温柔地舔舐着可怜的穴口四周，按摩着让他放松。

孙贤佑自己也没想到，手腕粗的球棒竟真的在他的腿间缓缓出入着；体温把球棍焐热，蔡亨源看他逐渐适应，轻轻调整了角度，好让球棒顶端直直捣向前列腺。

孙贤佑哪曾体验过这种刺激，在球棍捣进身体的第三下就从铃口吐出大口的白浊。

疼痛在此刻像是给酸胀的快感煽风点火，他浑身都汗透了。孙贤佑无力呻吟着，在苦楚与愉悦中沉沉浮浮。

随着球棒的顶弄，精液早甩得满身都是。他恳求着蔡亨源停手，因为已经快射不出东西了。蔡亨源知道他还没到极限，又加速了手上的动作，好让他完完整整地体验了一把干性高潮。

孙贤佑像只被玩坏的小熊玩偶，在无声挣扎过后双目失神地躺着，用仅剩的力气努力呼吸着，连松散的后穴都无力收缩，只剩周身的肌肉在痉挛。

他力竭躺着，半合上眼，看着蔡亨源再次把他正抽筋的腿扛到肩上，又看了看墙上的时钟。

一点十五。

夜还长。


End file.
